


ShokWall Prompts.

by ironbullsmissingeye



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, m/m - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbullsmissingeye/pseuds/ironbullsmissingeye
Summary: Prompts sent to me from Tumblr for Shokrakar/Blackwall.





	1. All I wanted was for you to be happy

Blackwall walked up to Shokrakar’s room, holding a small basket of bread in his hands. A peace offering, or at least an excuse to get them talking. “Shokrakar?” He spoke softly, looking towards his ex-lovers bed, the bed they had shared for so long. Shokrakar had bundled himself up in the blanket, not exposing an inch of himself, even his horns were covered. “Shokrakar, please…” He got no answer, Shokrakar didn’t even move when he heard Blackwall’s voice. Shokrakar’s heart used to skip beats when he heard Blackwall, now all it did was make his stomach twist in an anger he’d never felt before. Shokrakar had felt many things but betrayed wasn’t one of them.

“I brought bread,” Blackwall wasn’t going to give up, he was going to speak to Shokrakar. He approached the bed slowly then sat on the edge, placing the basket down. “I’ll give you some if you talk to me.” Finally, Shokrakar moved. He sat up and the blanket fell from his large body, piling up on the bed. He faced Blackwall, his eyes were swollen and puffy, his nose and cheeks were a bright red. Blackwall had never seen him like this. He had seen Shokrakar angry, sad, happy, but never in tears, knowing that he had caused this made Blackwall’s heart sink and a lump form in his throat. “I’m so sorry, my love.”

Shokrakar swallowed hard and sucked in a deep breath. “Don’t. Call. Me that.” Shokrakar moved down his bed and stared Blackwall in the eyes, trying to stay strong but his voice continued to break. “Do you know how this feels? Do you understand what you have done to me?” Blackwall sat in silence, not sure what to say. Shokrakar was hurting, he could see that but without a chance to explain anything he said would be pointless. “You…you hurt me more than anyone ever has, I never expected this from you but…you aren’t you, you’ve always been someone else. Blackwall stole my heart but Thom, you, crushed it.”

“All I wanted, all I’ve ever wanted, was for you to be happy,” Blackwall placed his hand onto Shokrakar’s cheek. “I never wanted to hurt you, Shokrakar…I love you.” Shokrakar melted into Blackwall’s touch for just a moment, so warm, so familiar, it still made all the hairs on his skin stand up. The man still consumed every part of him he was just too angry to admit it. He snapped back, pushing Blackwall’s hand away.

“Get. Out.” Shokrakar whispered. “Right now.”


	2. Forget It

“No,” Blackwall said sternly, placing his hand in his lap and curling it into a fist. “I’m not leaving until we talk about this.” He looked into Shokrakar’s eyes, they were usually so bright and full of life, so gentle but now all they did was glare at him like an enemy. Shokrakar wasn’t someone Blackwall wanted as an enemy, he had seen Shokrakar’s darkest sides, had seen how he handled people he didn’t like, he wasn’t going to be on the receiving end of Shokrakar’s hate. “Please, just hear me out…then if you want me to go, I will go.” Blackwall was almost begging at this point. Any attempts at talking to Shokrakar were shut down, he had to bribe the guards to even get into his room, that was something that he’d have to bring up with Josephine later.

“Fine,” Shokrakar sighed heavily. Blackwall was relentless and stubborn, traits he used to admire but now they just irritated him. “Explain.” He leaned back against the headboard of his bed, picking up the basket of bread and placed it into his lap.

“I made a mistake, granted it’s a big one but it’s a mistake, I’m paying for my crimes if I had known…” Blackwall sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He avoided any eye contact with Shokrakar but he could feel the Qunari staring at him. “I never meant for it to get this far, I thought…I didn’t know I’d still be here, it felt like a quick escaped, the best way to right my wrongs, to…let you move on.”

“I can forgive the lie, the murder, your mistake,” Shokrakar felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes, a choke in his throat. “But lying to me? For this long? I can’t…I loved you, I never thought I’d love again and yet you gave me hope,” Shokrakar moved from his spot and sat next to Blackwall. “I wish I could forgive you, I still love you, I probably always will but I can’t see a way past this.”

“I still love you too!” Blackwall took hold of Shokrakar’s hands and squeezed them tightly. “I can’t apologise enough for this but if you let me I can start to make it up to you! Please Shokrakar, don’t let what we had go to waste.”

“Bla-Thom…” Shokrakar slowly pulled his hands away from Blackwall’s. “The best thing for both of us is to just…forget it, forget what we had and what we were going to have.”

“I can’t…” Blackwall muttered. “I could never forget you, the way I feel about you, Shokrakar…I am begging you.”

“Stop begging, Thom Rainier, and start living your life without me.”


	3. Just how we were

Blackwall returned home, it was starting to get dark, he’d prefer not to have to deal with whatever lurked in the woods once night fell. He placed his chopping axe by the back door of his and Shokrakar’s hut, the one they had built together. It wasn’t big, or magnificent but it was safe, warm, dry, it was there home and they were happy there. 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a front room that held their fireplace, and an outhouse just outside their back door. Blackwall carried his chopped logs into the living room, ready to place them on the fireplace. He walked through the doorway to see Shokrakar lay face down on the floor.

“Shok?” He laughed a little and placed the logs down. “What are you doing?” Shokrakar shrugged, not getting up, just shrugged and continued to lie face down on the ground. “Alright, you just stay there.” Blackwall sat back on one of their chairs and sighed happily.

Shokrakar lifted his head and turned to face Blackwall, his nose was a little runny, his eyes were puffy, and his cheeks were red, it wouldn’t take a genius to realise he’d been crying. Blackwall leaned forward, a concerned look on his face. “I-I…” Shokrakar’s voice was croaky and a little shaky, Blackwall placed his hands onto Shokrakar’s cheeks. “I wanted to surprise your for our anniversary, but everything that could go wrong, did go wrong,” Shokrakar leaned into Blackwall’s hands, swallowing the lump in his throat. “The flowers I got you died, Daisy broke into the treats I got you, I burnt dinner because Rain needed cleaning I just-”

A small laugh came from Blackwall’s lips, a smile on his face as he looked down at the weepy Qunari. Shokrakar looked up at him, a taking a shaky breath. “Shokrakar,” He spoke low, and calmly, leaning in close, he pressed their foreheads together. “You’re adorable, you know that?” He looked into Shokrakar’s eyes, tilting his head back to place a small kiss on his lips. “I don’t need any of that, I have you, I have Rain, we have a home, nothing else matters.”

Shokrakar placed his hand onto the back of Blackwall’s, holding it gently. He sighed and snorted a little. “I just wanted us to have a little romance, we’ve been so busy…sometimes I miss how we were.” Blackwall frowned a little, he missed it too but he wouldn’t trade this life for anything, for once he was happy, he was loved, he had everything he wanted.

Blackwall leaned back, he wiped his sleeve over Shokrakar’s face, wiping away the tears and…other stuff that had lead from him, once clean he leaned back in his chair, slowly pulling his hands away from Shokrakar’s face. “Come here,” Blackwall patted his lap. Shokrakar raised his eyebrow. “Just come here.” Shokrakar shook his head and straddled Blackwall’s lap, placing his hands onto his shoulders.

“What are we-”

“Shhhh,” Blackwall hummed softly, placing his hands onto Shokrakar’s hips. “For tonight it’s just me and you,” He slowly slipped one hand around to Shokrakar’s rump and gripped it gently. “Just how we were.”


	4. I love you. I hope you know that.

Blackwall lay his head on Shokrakar’s chest, gently trailing his fingers through the Inquisitor’s chest hair. He was happy, happier than he had ever been before, but the guilt he carried, the nagging in the back of his mind tore down his happy thoughts and plans for the future. Shokrakar’s finger gently trailed over Blackwall’s lower back, a smile on his face as he relaxed on the bed with a smile on his face. Blackwall looked up at him, his heart skipping a beat as Shokrakar’s eyes opened and caught him.

“Everything alright?” Shokrakar’s voice was smooth like velvet, hearing it made butterflies swirl in Blackwall’s stomach but so did everything about Shokrakar. His smell, his body, the way he kissed, his powerful hands, and strong arms, Blackwall never imagined himself falling for someone like Shokrakar and yet here he was, living a lie.

“I love you. I hope you know that.” Those words were the truth and he knew they were. He did love Shokrakar but did Shokrakar love him? No. He loved Blackwall, a lie. When he kissed him, when he moaned so gently into his ear, when he held him closer on a cold night, he was doing it to a lie. “No matter what, I want you to know what I feel for you…it’s….I-”

Shokrakar cut him off with a gentle kiss, a small laugh escaping from him as he did. It was just a gentle peck before he pulled away, his large silver eyes looking down at Blackwall. “I love you too, Blackwall.”

Blackwall, the name. The thing that started this snowball of a lie. He wanted to scream at Shokrakar, tell him that wasn’t his name. He wanted him to love Thom, to be truthful with each other. He just wanted Shokrakar to love him but he couldn’t tell him the truth. Blackwall wasn’t blind to knowing about love but he knew the lie coming out would end it. Every time Shokrakar spoke about hating liars Blackwall felt his stomach twist and his heart sink, too much was at stake to tell him and yet, he knew the truth would come out eventually. Maybe it was selfish to stay with Shokrakar, to prolong this, to make the eventual fallout even worse. He hated this confliction, two different men occupying the same body fighting one another. His true self, and the man he wanted to be, who he could be.

Blackwall placed his hand onto Shokrakar’s cheek, almost melting as Shokrakar leaned into his gentle touch. “You are everything to me.” Shokrakar looked at Blackwall with wide eyes, his lips hanging open a little. Unsure how to reply, how could you reply to such a strong statement. They told each other of their love frequently but Shokrakar had only once been someone’s everything and he never imagined it would happen again.

A small tear formed into the corner of Shokrakar’s eyes, he laughed and quickly wiped it away. “Stop being soft, you’re going to make me cry.” Blackwall let out a small chuckled and placed a small kiss on Shokrakar’s lips, leaning his forehead onto his.

“Everything.”


End file.
